Insider
by madd09
Summary: Me just playing around with a different take on everyone finding out about insider.


Insider

Everyone was in the room Dad, Lilly, Nate, Chuck, Serena and Blair. I was nervous I didn't know how they were going to take my book. But I doubt it was going to be well they were sitting around the room waiting for me to explain why I called them all here. I guess there is no time like the present.

"You all know I enjoy writing, well over the past couple of years I've been writing a book about well all of you guys. I never intended it to see the daylight but Vanessa got a hold of it and now it's being published. I um have a copy here for all of you to read please just remember that while the characters and content and relationships are based on all of us. I may have focused on one part of your personality to make it more interesting. I may have put more drama into the content and the relationships that happen in the book happen to make the book interesting."

Serena spoke first. "Why don't we take turns reading the chapters out loud so every gets the information at the same time."  
A chorus of agreements where heard throughout the room. I groaned "Alright but there is to be no comments until the book is finished.

It took the greater part of the day to read the book and emotions were flying high. No one spoke while the book was being read but there expressions said everything. No one was happy.

It was the last chapter and it was my turn to read I tried to stall but eventually I had to put the book down. I was expecting the glares but not expecting the severity of them.

Lilly spoke first "Why don't we each tell Dan our opinion one at a time?"

"What do you want us to do mom raise our hand?" Snapped Serena.

"Good idea darling that will work."

Lilly then proceeded to raise her hand. "I think it was written very well Dan it was very enjoyable."

"Enjoyable mom, did you not see how he wrote me?" snarled Serena

"The truth hurts VanderWoodsen." gloated Chuck

"Well he pegged you well didn't he?" Serena snapped back.

"At least you two have your own characters I was condensed with Eric."

Back and Forth the three went for I don't know how long I was too busy staring between my dad and Blair. The latter who was very interested in the bottom of her skirt. I was snapped out of my staring by Lily.

"Enough." She yelled. "He said he focused on one trait Chuck every story needs an antagonist you fill that better that Nate so he concentrated and enhanced those traits. Serena there is always a character like you he concentrated on the traits of you that make you wrong for him to help him grow up. Nate he condensed you yes but out of every one here you would be the most likely to be gay. And Eric is practically a Gay version of you. So stop fighting. Rufus honey don't you have something to say to Dan."

"Did you over exaggerate my worst traits Dan."

"It's not so much I over exaggerated them dad I just wrote them in a way that without the back story and context you seemed a lot worse." I answered still looking at Blair.

Serena obviously noticed because she asks me why someone I couldn't stand was the centre of my book the girl I fell in love with. I was about to answer but Blair finally spoke.  
"We don't hate each other anymore. We've become friends you know that Serena. And obviously Dan could see himself with someone like me instead of someone like you."

"What do you mean someone like me?"

"You have to admit I have more in common with Dan we like the same literature, movies, art exhibits."

"What are you saying B that I'm too dumb for Dan."

"That's not what I was saying but it's true."

"Well Dan am I to dumb for you? Have you moved on to Blair now it's obvious she is your new muse?"

"I don't think you're dumb Serena we just like different things. Blair wasn't  
my muse you all were. I just wrote and it ended up with mine and Blair's characters together based on the traits I concentrated on. That doesn't mean I like her or think we would work as a couple." I replied evenly.

"Of course you wouldn't work. You're from Brooklyn." Screamed Serena.

"You just can't stand Serena that for once someone has picked me over you. That I've replaced you as Dan's muse. And you know what not everything he wrote between us was fiction. We did kiss." Blair screamed back.

"Is it true Dan did you kiss Blair has she replaced me in your life." Serene yelled turning her ire on me.

I looked between both girls and I knew that however I answered was going to damage one of my relationships. I just had to decide who meant more to me. Once I thought about it was easy to pick. "Blair hasn't replaced you in  
my life Serena. I've just gotten over you. And it has gotten to the stage were Blair is more important to me than you are."

"You didn't answer half my question Dan have you and Blair kissed."

"You broke up with him Serena, why do you care?"

I cut in before another screaming match could start. "We did kiss Serena."

"Who kissed who?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked trying to diffuse the situation.

"You kissed her didn't you?" Serena whispered.

"Look Serena it was just one kiss and it was months ago." I replied trying to placate her.

"Did it mean something?" She asked looking directly at me.

I broke her gaze to stare at Blair who had started playing with the bottom of her skirt again. "It meant something to me." I knew I was taking a risk but the way Blair acted before I thought maybe I had a chance. Blair looked up at me with wide eyes and I continued keeping eye contact. "I felt something I'd never felt before it…"

"Felt right." Blair cut in. We both just sat there smiling at each other after that until Chuck hit me in the arm.

"Don't just sit there Humphrey ask her out."

"Blair will you go on a date with me?" I somehow managed to ask without stuttering.

"Yes."


End file.
